The main functions of the Administrative Core are to: a) facilitate distribution of research materials and resources to the various investigators; b) facilitate communication between investigators, cores the advisory committees, affiliated institutions and the funding agency; c) evaluate the quality of ongoing research as well as programs to be considered for future expansion; d) cut brain tissue specimens and harvest frozen specimens for distribution, in a blinded fashion for investigators; d) maintain a web page for the PPG. Core functions will be accomplished with the help of three different committees: 1) the Internal Advisory group consisting of leaders, co-leaders, and co-investigators of all cores and research projects. It will meet on a monthly basis to discuss research projects, protocols, results and any problems that might arise in the collaborative effort. The external Advisory Committee which consists of scientists with expertise in various disciplines represented in this application will meet with Internal Advisory Committee every other a year. It will review progress and advise on the overall quality of the work. Members of the Chicago Alzheimer's Disease Research Network will meet twice a year with investigators from the Program Project. These meetings will provide a forum for discussing new ideas and a mechanism for expanding the program with worthy projects in the future. The Administrative Core will be led by the Principal Investigator and Co-PL of the Core